


Not So Happy April Fools

by hella_gent



Series: Transformers Drabbles [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: April Fools' Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hella_gent/pseuds/hella_gent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron's soldiers bring him an April Fools Day surprise, against his wishes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Happy April Fools

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this with barely half an hour left to April Fool's wow way to go me~ Do enjoy~!
> 
> EDIT there is now a chinese translation of this fic!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7999885

Today had been disaster after disaster. Somehow his Decepticons had heard wind of some “Fools Day” and they had decided to adopt the human holiday. Thus leading to Megatron’s splitting processor ache. The incidents had been nonstop since dawn, but now they had slowed considerably. He didn’t know whether to be glad or worry for his own wellbeing.

The answer came barreling through his door in the form of a mob of his soldiers, a familiar Prime jostled between them. He was up in an instant, only for said Prime to be shoved at him so hard it nearly toppled them both over.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, boss!”

Megatron sputtered. “Valen-?!“

“Yeah, you deserve it!”

“We even gotcha a present!”

“Don’t worry, we didn’t dent him none… too much!”

“ _Enough!_ ” 

Fragging finally, some silence. 

Only then did he realize poor Prime was trembling so hard his plating rattled against his. His bellow cleared the room so quickly he nearly blew a fuse. 

Megatron lead Prime to his berth and sat him down. He must have realized he had seen him rattling because instead his plating was clamped so tightly against his frame it had to be bruising his protoform. There was no telling what those idiots had done to him on their way here, but he had to get him to relax.

“Stay here, I’ll get you some energon.” Prime didn’t show any sign of hearing him and he hurried out.

This wasn’t the first time Prime had been in his quarters, but their… affair, or whatever the frag Prime liked to call it behind his back, hadn’t been going on long. Just long enough for someone in his ranks to hear wind and obviously spread the wrong idea about them.

Megatron returned after a click, and Prime had relaxed, but was still predominantly tense. His optics kept darting around the room from over his mask, and his digit tapped nonstop against his thigh. He wordlessly handed the other the energon, but he just took it and set it on the nightstand. Megatron sighed.

“Optimus, are you-“ Optimus moved so quickly he hadn’t a chance to react. Megatron tumbled back on the berth with a yelp, blue hands touching and feeling all over.

“Happy April Fools, Megatron.” Optimus chuckled, his mask sliding back to reveal a perfectly calm and even giddy smile. Megatron wanted to smack him halfway cross the galaxy.

“Optimus Prime, _you fragging slagheap_ , I can’t believe- I was actually worried!” He tried to sit up to shove him back, but the Prime kept him pinned. He chuckled and that stupid slagging smile widened.

“Are you trying to fool me, Megatron?”

“ _Optimus!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> April Fool's!! Oh Optimus, you sneaky slagger *finger waggle*


End file.
